


Red Riding Hood

by CrashHale



Series: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 Submissions [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: When Betty's engagement to another man is announced, Jughead takes her in the oldest of ways, proving who her heart truly belongs to.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 Submissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837360
Comments: 20
Kudos: 117
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020





	Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends,  
> This is for my Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 'Red Riding Hood AU' square. Unedited.

As small children, Betty and Jughead were joined at the hip, exploring the woods that surrounded their village and getting into all sorts of trouble. She had always been a willful girl, and that same strong spirit continued to surge strongly through her veins, well into her late teens. 

But of course, with her blossoming years upon her, Betty now had responsibilities that would soon take her away from the wonderful woods, instead placing her inside the wealthiest home in the village. 

Her parents had arranged for her to marry Jason Blossom, the son of the richest man in the village, but there was no way she was actually going to go through with it. Not when she was already so in love with another boy, with her best friend.

She watched Jughead from a safe distance, working with the other men, woodcutters with sweaty brows and strong muscles. She loved watching him work.

But what she loved even more was that he could always sense her when she was near, his deep blue eyes finding her through the dense trees. Perhaps it was just her bright red riding hood that made her stand out, but she liked to imagine it was deeper than that. She always wore it, even since her grandmother made it for her, telling her it was magic and would protect her from the evil wolf that lurked within the woods she loved so much.

Her heartbeat quickened as he began to draw near, pressing her back against the bark of an old tree and waiting. He easily found her, he always did. And the way his hands took her waist, confident and controlling, already had her knees a little weak.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, looking down at her with a gaze that was both threatening and inviting.

“What do you mean?” she replied, her lips falling open gently as she looked at his, desperate to have him kiss her and lift her off her feet.

He leaned down so his face was close, then continued to her neck, lips soft against her skin, making her ache for so much more than he was giving. “I mean,” he spoke slowly, his breath tickling her ear, “Why are you here with my hands all over you when your new finance is back at the village?” As he spoke, his hands became stronger, moving around to her lower back, holding her even closer.

She was melting but she knew his words held a lot more questions than they were really asking. With all the sense she could muster, she pulled back enough to look up at him. His eyes were dark and possessive but she also saw the hurt there.

“I’m not going to marry him, Jughead, not ever,”

“You speak like you have a choice in the matter,” he shot back, his hands leaving her as he stepped away and broke their physical contact. “Your parents have announced it, it’s official… Besides, you’d be a fool not to marry the most eligible young man in the village,”

She rolled her eyes, taking a step towards him and cupping his face with both her hands. “I’m looking at the only young man I’ll ever marry,”

Jughead’s expression softened, a small smile tugging at his lips. She smiled too, taking the moment to press up and finally kiss him.

But after only a mere second, one of the men called his name, and they had to part again.

They made a hurried plan to meet tonight, in their regular spot.

.

After her mother and father were asleep, Betty snuck out into the barn, quiet as she moved inside the space slowly, wondering where Jughead was hiding.

She almost thought maybe he hadn’t arrived yet, when his arms grabbed her from behind, lifting her feet off the ground. She bit her lip to stop the surprised squeal that wanted to escape.

When he finally placed her back down, she spun around and wrapped her arms around him. The light in the barn was dim but she could still see him, still see the serious expression he was giving her.

It made her worried, reaching up to caress his cheek, but before she could speak to ask what was wrong, his lips were taking hers, strong and possessive and making her lose any sense of anything else.

She kissed him back just as passionately, their kiss broken apart only when he pushed her roughly into the barn wall and hastily began undoing the bodice of her dress. 

She breathed deeply from the rush of desire he so easily elicited from within her, her ample breasts spilling from the top. He pressed his kisses there, making Betty finally close her eyes and moan, dropping her head back to give him as much room as he needed.

She whimpered his name but tonight he was insatiable, lifting her dress before the top of it was even all the way undone, tugging to get her underwear off. Needing him, she fumbled for his pants, helping to rid themselves of just enough clothing for him to thrust up into her as fast as possible.

“Oh, Juggie,” she managed to moan, but his thrusts only intensified, hands grabbing harshly at her ass and thighs, holding her up. She bit her lip again, not wanting to make too much noise but also wanting to scream.

He felt so good like this, he felt so good in every possible way. She could never get enough of him.

She searched his face when she looked at him, but all she saw was how much he wanted her, how even his deep, hard thrusts weren’t enough to satiate whatever was going on in his beautiful mind.

Grabbing onto his messy hair, she held on, gasping as he only began to fuck her harder.

His mouth covered hers to drown out the noise, and all she could think in that moment was, maybe he’s the wolf her grandma warned about, coming to swallow her whole. Yes, she was wearing her red riding hood, but he was too powerful for the thing to work, too powerful for anything to keep them apart. The thought excited her.

The act of being taken by her lover so completely made her legs shake around him, that familiar feeling pooling in her lower stomach.

Pulling her mouth from his, she cried out, as softly as she could.

He hissed something into her neck, she couldn’t make out what it was, not with the blood pounding in her ears.

He knew just how to work her body to make it erupt, and soon she was holding on for dear life while the shocks of pleasure took her one after another.

He held her like that, still buried deep inside her wet walls. She was about to smile and tell him to keep going, when he pulled away from the wall and laid her down on the floor, her red riding hood under her like a little blanket.

She reached for him, wanting to comfort him, but he only settled back in and continued, the new position feeling lovely on her already sensitive skin.

She clawed at his back, wrapping fistfulls of his shirt, sometimes so overwhelmed by how much pleasure he was able to give her.

“Juggie-” she whispered, cut off by a particularly hard and deep thrust. She threw her head back, his teeth scratching along the side of her neck, sensitive as his lips came to just below her ear.

“Mine,” she heard him growl.

_ Yes, yes, _ she was only his.

When his hand moved under her dress again, pressing against her swollen, sensitive nerve, she shook with another impossibly strong release, crying his name over and over.

Even though she was very much enjoying this wonderfully delicious love making session, she could feel something was on his mind. She figured it was over her engagement again, but as she had told him already - there was no way in hell she was marrying anyone other than the man she was with right now.

She held him and waited until he reached his own release, filling her with the warmth of his seed. She felt the tension, then the slow release of tight muscles as he relaxed on top of her and laid his head on her breast.

She stroked his dark hair, pressing her lips to the top of his head and kissing lovingly. “I promise,” she said, “I’m only yours, now and forever,”

No matter what it meant or what it would take, no one, not even her forceful mother, could tear them apart.


End file.
